


尽头 2

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun





	尽头 2

　　一夜噩梦。  
　　自从昨天听周九良说谢金要出狱，李鹤东做了一整晚的梦，加上昨天穿着湿衣服在沙发上睡了一晚，李鹤东自然而然的感冒了。  
　　  
　　头昏脑涨鼻塞耳鸣，外面还下着雨，李鹤东苦恼的窝在被子里，在微信上又跟孟鹤堂吵吵起来了。  
　　  
　　“你活该你，不长记性，让你在家里准备好一些常用药怎么就不听呢？现在下这么大的雨我疯了我去给你送药？？！！”  
　　  
　　“孟哥我错了……可是我现在这样出不了门啊，要是加重了你不得把我送医院。”  
　　  
　　“滚蛋！认错也没有用！”  
　　  
　　“那您帮我想想办法呗？”  
　　  
　　“你体温量了吗？”  
　　  
　　“三十八度，低烧。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂没回消息，李鹤东眼皮子重的厉害，瘫在床上没有一点力气，手机响起来的时候迷迷糊糊之间接了电话，孟鹤堂吵吵的声音传来过来。  
　　  
　　“我帮你在网上买了药，还订了份外卖，一会儿有人送，你先别睡着了，吃完饭把药吃了好好睡一觉，我现在要去机场，杂志社那边要开会，这几天我不在北京你自己记得按时按点吃饭，别等我回来你还半死不活的躺着，有事情给九良打电话。”  
　　  
　　“知道了，谢了。”  
　　  
　　“不跟你说了，我叫的车到了，你记得吃饭。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂之后还说了几句，李鹤东没有听清楚他说了什么，拉过被子把头蒙上，眼睛一闭立刻就睡着了。  
　　  
　　  
　　北京的雨下起来就没完没了，李鹤东从小到大一直这么觉得。  
　　昏沉沉的天，不止歇的雨，还有刺骨的冷。  
　　如果你一直是一个人，在这样的雨天或多或少都会觉得有一点点孤单。  
　　没有人陪着，从不习惯到习惯也就是时间问题而已，李鹤东一直觉得自己是个独立的人，能自己解决的事情从来不轻易找人帮忙，也不需要人来陪着。  
　　或者，曾经有过。  
　　只不过忘了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　都说人将死的时候，过去的记忆会像走马灯一样浮现眼前，不知道是不是生病的缘故，睡得并不安稳的李鹤东刻意遗忘的两年的记忆开始一点点苏醒。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　那时的李鹤东还是警校的学生，大二那年因为打群架被学校开除，受伤回家养了小半年，之后出来工作，当过保安，也在夜店给别人看过场子，他亲哥哥担心弟弟养活不了自己，拉着李鹤东入股了自己的火锅店，每个季度都有分红，起码饿不死。  
　　  
　　当然这只是别人能查到的李鹤东，在警方精心运作下制造的近乎完美的身份与经历。  
　　一切都是为了国内一起文物走私案，李鹤东刚开始得知自己被选做卧底的时候很是兴奋，他很喜欢警察这个职业，想尽自己的能力去做好任务，所以当“老大”问他愿不愿意去做卧底的时候，他毫不犹豫的答应了。  
　　  
　　  
　　他按部就班的伪装好自己，从退学到养伤到频繁的换工作，连哥哥那里都只是知道李鹤东是被学校开除的，有关卧底的事情只有李鹤东和他的直接联络人知道。  
　　李鹤东伺机寻找最合适的机会出现在谢金面前，潜入他的圈子里。  
　　他必须一击而中，谢金这个人疑心很重，他的手下都是他从开始闯荡到发迹一路跟着走过来的人，是真正过命的弟兄，他如果想进入谢金的核心圈子，就比较让谢金相信他没有恶意——虽然对于他们来说，他真的是“恶意”满满。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　如果问李鹤东有关谢金的第一印象，李鹤东一定会毫不犹豫的回答，“斯文败类”。  
　　  
　　  
　　第一次见谢金是他在夜店给人看场子的时候，夜店人来人往什么人都有，李鹤东的工作是让夜场“干净”，如果有打架的能劝就劝，劝不动的扔出门外让他们自行解决，李鹤东当天得知谢金会来酒吧谈生意，跟直接联络人通了气之后就一直在店里待着，晚上夜店开张后人陆陆续续的多了起来，李鹤东在吧台跟调酒师打了几个哈哈之后，眼睛忍不住的往门口瞅，但是一直没瞅见谢金的影子。  
　　调酒师是个年轻的小伙儿，看着李鹤东坐立不安的样子忍不住问了一句：“哥你是约了人吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊……是啊。”  
　　  
　　李鹤东反应自己有点过于浮躁，心里暗骂了一句，迅速的调整自己的情绪，调酒师给李鹤东端上一杯，“哥你尝尝这个怎么样？店长说如果反应好的话以后可以作为特调。”  
　　李鹤东看着玻璃杯里橙黄色的液体闻了闻，还挺好闻，有股巧克力的味道，“那名字叫什么啊？”  
　　  
　　“Tu m’aimes”  
　　  
　　“什么？”李鹤东听着从调酒师嘴里蹦出的奇怪的发音有点懵，端起杯子咂摸一口，辛甜味在口腔里爆开挑逗着味蕾，“这个味道真不错，肯定有很多人喜欢。”  
　　调酒师笑了笑，“是法语你爱我的意思，反正来这里的人大多都是寻求刺激，也不会有多少人在意酒的味道吧……如果我能开一家属于自己的酒吧就好了。”  
　　李鹤东扯开嘴角笑了笑，没有搭话，点上一支烟眯着眼睛坐在吧台边上，整个人散发着生人勿近的。  
　　  
　　  
　　调酒师很认真的擦拭杯子，李鹤东没有再刻意的看着门口，但目光一直留意寻找着谢金的身影，就在这时候楼上突然吵起来了，好不热闹，李鹤东皱眉，这个时间点刚好是夜场人最多的时候，怕是又来了挑事儿的。  
　　“哥你快去看看吧，楼上好像要打起来了。”  
　　新来的小保安慌里慌张的跑了过来，李鹤东直接掐灭手里的烟抄起甩棍跟着小保安上了楼。  
　　刚上楼李鹤东差点气的乐出声来，地上横七竖八躺着五个人，俩女人三个男人，旁边围着七八个男人，为首的一个男人正在歇斯底里的咆哮。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你他妈离了男人就不能活？我才不理你几天你就跟着别的男人出来鬼混？＊＊＊＊你就是个＊＊你知道吗？”  
　　“你不也经常跟别的女人出来玩我出来怎么了？”地上那女人一头血还硬着头皮跟男人吵，周围也有几个人看不下去插话让男人停手的，都被男人带过来的人轰走了。  
　　  
　　  
　　李鹤东侧头让小保安下楼多叫几个人来，这个场面他也见多了，无非是男女互绿那点事儿，只不过他不能放任这种事情在店里继续发酵。  
　　李鹤东走近男人拍了拍肩膀，“哥们，有事咱回去了再说，或者你们出去说，这里大家都是找乐子的，别误着别人。”  
　　男人起初被李鹤东吓了一跳，看清楚李鹤东身上的保安制服后火气就上来了，“你他妈谁啊？”  
　　忍住，别跟傻逼计较。李鹤东扯出笑，“兄弟，我们开门做生意的，您现在这样让我们很为难啊？你们之间的事情我们不插手，别耽误我们就行。这样，您跟您……地上这位出去把事情捋清楚了，有什么事情好好说话，别在咱这里动手。”  
　　男人愤愤的骂了一句傻逼，扯着女人的头发就往楼下拽，女人的尖叫声刺破人的耳膜，血顺着女人的脖子流到了地上，在斑驳的灯光交错下显得格外扎眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　李鹤东实在忍不住了，他生平除了罪犯最讨厌对女人动手的男人，他上前一步却被男人的一个同伴拦了下来，“大叔，他们那点子破事您就别管了，俩人都欠儿，我们现在就走您啊就好好把地方收拾收拾就行了。”  
　　李鹤东咬牙，“可我看见了就不能不管。”  
　　李鹤东快速走上去把女人从男人手里拉了出来，女人哭着躲在了李鹤东身后，男人明显急了眼，眼睛里红的吓人，顺手抄起旁边的酒瓶砸了过来，“我他妈叫你别多事儿你听见没有？！”  
　　李鹤东下意识的用胳膊挡了一下，酒瓶在胳膊上爆开，李鹤东感觉到胳膊和脸上的刺痛，大概是碎玻璃渣划到了，李鹤东窝了半天的火腾的一下就上来了。  
　　甩棍甩出去的时候李鹤东没有想太多，他反应过来的时候，脑子里闪过两个大字：完了。  
　　  
　　做任务没找到目标人物还跟群众打了一架怎么办，会不会被开除？  
　　  
　　不过时间并没有给李鹤东思考的机会，男人的同伴见男人被打了瞬间也急了眼上来就要打李鹤东，小保安去叫的人这时候也到了，见有人要打李鹤东也急了，双方就开始了混战，地上躺着的那一行人本来准备跑路的不知怎么也被扯进来了，三方一起打的场面不可谓不壮观，论打架李鹤东从小到大没有认过怂，一人顶三人，地上没过一会儿就倒了一片，等到夜店经理来的时候，场面已经基本上控制住了。  
　　  
　　除了李鹤东还勉强靠着柱子站着，其他人七七八八的躺着或者坐着，原本热闹的二楼现在也就稀稀拉拉几个人在围观，经理了解情况后一口气没上来差点背过去。  
　　  
　　“李鹤东！”  
　　  
　　李鹤东摸了摸脸上的血，一动不动的听着经理暴风雨式的教训，这个情况下肯定会被开除，但是没有找到谢金让李鹤东很烦躁，这样一拖再拖让任务完成遥遥无期，李鹤东知道也怪不了别人——今天的事情归根到底还是他自己太冲动。  
　　  
　　“经理——”  
　　  
　　三楼有声音响起，李鹤东抬头，“日思夜想”的人突然出现让他有些错愕，谢金扶着栏杆嘴角上扬身着素色长衫看着斯斯文文的跟周围环境格格不入。  
　　  
　　“谢爷？”  
　　  
　　李鹤东眼睁睁看着经理狗腿子一样的跑上了三楼，谢金侧脸跟经理低声说了几句，经理也只是点头附和几句，不一会儿就从楼上下来了。  
　　  
　　“那啥……我先去开车带着你们先去医院看看吧，事情大致经过我也了解了，如果能私了咱尽量私了，私了不行就报警吧？”  
　  
　　李鹤东闻言下意识的望向谢金，谢金也在看他，看见李鹤东看他浅浅一笑微微颔首算是打过招呼了，之后转身离开了。  
　　  
　　“还挺热心肠？”  
　　李鹤东心里琢磨，大概是谢金对经理说了整件事情的经过，他本以为像谢金这样的人能少一事就少一事，没想到还挺“仗义”？  
　　后来经理说什么李鹤东也没听，晕晕乎乎的被拉到医院，消毒水倒胳膊上的时候才反应过来，这是他与谢金第一次接触，没有说上一句话，但是谢金那双看上去带着笑意的眼睛里，其实冷漠的要命。  
　


End file.
